A Daydream?
by KittyKitty
Summary: Yuki is like a faulty faucet. Hot, cold, hot, cold. When Shuichi dreams about him, though, he's undeniably hot. Rated for language and fairly strong sexual content. Complete!
1. One

My first Gravi fic! I'm so excited. I don't own Gravitation or anything like that though. It's short and maybe pointless, but I thought it was cute. Of course I did, I wrote it! There might be a plot later to come…or I might start all over again with a new one, mwuaha. I haven't decided. Anywho. Eat it up! ^_^

Warnings: May make you hungry. Yuki's language...shame on him. Kissing, loving, touching, etceteras…You'll like it!

_________________________________________________________

He felt a knowing, yet somewhat hesitant, finger running slowly up and down his back. Eyes fluttering as he came to from a rare deep, satisfied sleep, he groaned at being awoken.

"Leave me the hell alone, brat," he growled out, burying his face into his pillow. What time was it? He could tell by the sunlight through his windows that it was officially too damn early.

But the finger did not stop. Instead, four more fingers joined it to run lightly along his back. It would play with his light, shaggy hair for a moment and then skitter down to lovingly caress the sensitive small of his back. 

"Damn it…" he mumbled softly, less violently. He stretched out his long legs, kicking at the blankets. It was too warm anyway. Was his air conditioning not working? "Go away, Shuichi. I fucking mean it."

Something wet touched the back of his neck and Yuki jumped, startled. Damn the boy. Hadn't he been warned enough? Without removing his face from his pillow, Yuki reached an arm back and grabbed at his lover. With his hand around the boy's arm, he pulled the pink-haired singer roughly down beside him. Shuichi let out a surprised yelp.

"Ow…" he sniffled, trying to wrench his arm away from Yuki's cold grip. "You didn't have to do that. Jerk." 

"I told you to leave me alone. You never listen." Impossibly golden hazel orbs appeared from within the recesses of the soft down pillow. Tears welled up in Shuichi's quivering violet eyes and made them shine prettily. Yuki sighed and for some reason ground out a "Did I hurt you?"

Shuichi stubbornly shook his head and muttered something to himself about Yuki not caring anyway. How unlike him to be so un-dramatic. Yuki yawned and shifted onto his side, facing his pouting lover. Unable to resist a tiny smile at how cute he looked, the author slipped a hand behind Shuichi's neck and kissed him gently.

"There, brat…" he whispered onto Shuichi's pouting lips. "Is that better?"

A tiny, innocent nod. Yuki thoughtfully ran his fingers through the wild hair of the young man in his bed, kissing him again, more solidly this time. Shuichi squirmed a little closer, one hand tentatively resting on Yuki's chest. The older man instinctively took charge and wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing him more deeply. Shuichi whimpered and tried weakly and without avail to pull away.

"Let me breathe!" he squeaked.

Yuki growled and loosened his grip slightly, letting his mouth travel over Shuichi's smooth chin to his throat. He pressed his tongue into the hollow, kissing and stroking it. One hand gripped the boy's rear and brought him as close as possible, getting a soft cry from the tiny vocalist.

"Yuki…" He was about to ask why, but he decided since that was Yuki's least favorite word in the world…

He kissed Shuichi's gently rounded chin, then his mouth, then his nose. The boy was biting his lip, eyes closed, basking in this unusual affection. Yuki drew back for a moment, watching the different emotions and expressions pass over his lover's face. They went from satisfied to pleased to confused to pouty. He peeked open an eye in search of more kisses.

"Don't stop," he pleaded quietly. His fingers wound themselves in Yuki's hair and tried to pull him closer. Yuki chuckled at this adorable, earnest attempt and let Shuichi kiss him and pet his hair and press himself so close that Yuki could feel the goose bumps raise the skin all over Shuichi's body. 

When the phone rang, Shuichi let out a wild peal of disapproval. "Yuki, DON'T answer that!!"

Yuki rolled away from the boy promptly and picked it up, feeling quite evil. He smiled slightly, knowing that if Shuichi hadn't said anything, he probably would have let the phone go. Maybe he would take the boy to the park today. "Yuki Eiri." Shuichi was behind him, whining and thrashing.

"Eiri, you got a date for that book yet?"

He slapped at Shuichi's hand, which was trying to grab his own. He glared at the boy, sending him a mental message to be quiet.

"No, I sure as hell don't. I didn't yesterday…don't today…probably won't tomorrow."

"Don't be a smart ass, Eiri. Your fans are starting to throw a fit." They weren't the only ones. Shuichi was now crawling around in front of Yuki, planting himself in the man's lap, legs wrapped tightly around his middle. Gritting his teeth, Yuki barely kept from sounding…distracted.

"Well, I'll call you when I…" Shuichi had begun to carefully rock against him, face buried shyly in his neck, nibbling, hands linked around him. "…when I figure it out." Or maybe he would keep the boy locked up in the bedroom today.

"Well, we have to tell them something. I wouldn't put it past some of those fanatics to storm the company's building, demanding a due date."

"Sounds like a personal prob-" He had to pause and swallow a gasp. He removed Shuichi's hand from between his legs and pushed him away firmly. The boy tumbled off the bed with a thud and a loud screeching "HEY!"

"Look," he said quickly, tired of this conversation already, "I've got to take care of a pest problem here. I'll call you as soon as I get a date figured up."

Yuki slammed the phone down and lay back, putting a hand over his forehead, as if tolerating a toddler. "Damn you, Shuichi. I was on the phone. You're such a child." The phone call was not that important, but it was just as well to let Shuichi think so. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, not sorry at all. He rubbed his aching elbow and sniffed back tears as he stood up, glaring at Yuki. When he got no response at all, not even a glare in return, Shuichi padded out of the room toward the kitchen, thinking maybe some noodles would cheer him up. Just the thought of eating started to ease his pain, and before he even opened the package, he was smiling and humming the tune to his newest song. The noodles spilled out into his favorite pink bowl. It only took three minutes to have them out of the microwave, damp and ready to consume. As the bouncy singer began to devour his breakfast, he imagined himself in a warm place…surrounded by the ocean, lying peacefully in Yuki's lap…

***

_"I love you, Shindou Shuichi."_

_With a happy smile, I look up into Yuki's face…his handsome, irresistible face…and he says something else. I can't hear him because I'm too enamored by his eyes…those gorgeous golden eyes. They can be so hard and cold, but when he smiles, they become so loving. Did he just say he loves me? Of course he did, idiot, this is your daydream! I'm not supposed to be stupid in my dreams._

_"Did you hear me, little one? I said I love you."_

_I forgot that he says those words so often in this place. I'm lying in his strong embrace, his long arms wrapped around me tightly. We're baking in the sun, letting the sand warm our backs. He kisses my hair every now and then, probably to prove he adores me. He doesn't think I'm annoying or loud or obnoxious or stupid or a bad writer. He loves me!_

_"Yuki," I say softly, just simply to say his name. He kisses my nose. He knows I love it when he does that. His spindly fingers begin to gently caress my side, and I close my eyes and lean into him. It doesn't tickle here, so I make sure to let him do it for as long as he wants. He doesn't want me for sex or to make himself feel better or just to have some company. He loves me because I'm…well…_

_"Yuki, tell me why you love me…"_

_Instead, he tips my chin up and kisses me, like he's never kissed me before. His lips are so soft, the inside of his mouth so warm and sweet. I could drown in him. I am drowning in him…_

_***_

"Let me see your arm."__

The cold voice snapped Shuichi out of his happy daydream as Yuki came out of his room wrapped in one of his white luxury robes. Why did he spend money on stuff like that? The singer suddenly felt very awkward and naked, realizing suddenly that he was. He shoveled food into his mouth, stepping behind the counter.

"It's fine," he said testily around his noodles. "It's not like you really care anyway." 

Yuki's golden eyes narrowed and he strode over to the boy, grabbing his wrist and lifting up, inspecting the red, irritated rugburnt spot on his elbow.

"Let go, you monster!" Shuichi nearly overturned his bowl of noodles trying to escape him. Maybe resisting Yuki instead of forgiving him instantly was a dangerous idea. His noodles teetered precariously on the edge of the counter…

"Stop being so whiney," Yuki snapped, using his other arm to hold Shuichi tightly against him. Shuichi could still smell that crisp, Yuki scent, mingled with sweat. He hoped it wasn't obvious he was breathing in so deeply. "I'm trying to help you out here." When Shuichi pretended he didn't accept that as a good enough reason, Yuki frowned at him. "Don't make me use force, you brat."

Shuichi was tired of fighting back and didn't like it when Yuki got forceful, (and wanted to eat the rest of his noodles!) so he just let himself be held and examined by his seemingly concerned lover. He wanted his daydream back. Yuki would have saved his noodles by now and would be feeding them to him, pampering him and saying "I love you."

"You're right," Yuki said softly. "It looks fine."

Shuichi didn't look up at his unusually gentle tone, but he could tell that Yuki was staring at him, waiting for him to say something, to start spouting off. Then, he felt soft, warm breath on his neck and Yuki swept him into his arms and began carrying him back toward the bedroom. Was Shuichi dreaming again? When his head bumped against the wall and all Yuki did was grunt, he decided not.

"Yuki," he started to protest, arms tight around his neck. "My noodles!"

"Shut up, Shuichi. I want to make it up to you."

***

          "Yuki," Shuichi murmured into his lover's heaving chest. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Yuki brushed the boy's damp hair from his face, flushed with passion. He kissed Shuichi firmly and said nothing, leaving him to figure it out for himself.

_________________________________________________________

I'm not usually one to ask for reviews, but say something. Anything. Leave it blank. Say it was okay, it needed work, it was pointless…Tell me I'm a baka. Whatever. Go for it. ^.^


	2. Two

Wow. I didn't really expect to write more on this little story. I kinda meant it to just be a little bit of fluff to brighten everyone's day. I really appreciate everybody's nice comments. *blush* I have, amazingly, developed a plot (weak and small) that will become only slightly more obvious as this chapter gets near the end. \_/ I am evil. But, you must realize, the whole point of the first chapter was…well, that's just it. There was no point, haha. Anyhow, the rest is just more happy fluff. Weeeeee!

__________________________________________________

Chapter Two...There's a Chapter Two?!

Shuichi clung to the man beside him as if letting him go would mean the end of the world. They were both hot and sticky and uncomfortable because of it. Shuichi didn't mind, though. He could stay in this position with Yuki all day long; legs entwined, strong arms around him, Yuki's chin resting on top of his head. He could feel the steady beat of both their hearts as he nuzzled closer. His cheek stuck to Yuki's chest and made a slight peeling sound when, unfortunately for the boy, the older man tried to push him gently away.

"You don't have to type today, Yuki," Shuichi tried to convince him, saying it as matter-of-factly as he could. His hands gripped his lover's broad shoulders as he looked hopefully into those wondrously colored eyes. They were warm today; Yuki was in a good mood. Even if not an hour ago he had shoved Shuichi off the bed and never did really apologize...verbally. That was just Yuki. "We can stay here and I'll make breakfast and we can eat it in bed and then-"

Yuki put his thumb over the boy's rapidly running mouth, gazing dangerously into Shuichi's somehow innocent eyes. How could they look like that after every time they had been together? Those innocent eyes widened at the way Yuki stared into them. "And then I can kiss you wherever I want?"

Shuichi's face instantly turned red, cheeks burning hot, and he pushed Yuki's hand away, looking down at the sheets. The writer smiled at his characteristic bashfulness, patted the top of Shuichi's head, and disappeared silently into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

"Why does he have to be so dirty?" Shuichi wondered aloud as he tumbled out of bed and found the nearest article of clothing to slip on over his legs. "He probably does it because he knows I don't like it." The boy paused, inspecting himself, realizing he looked and smelled terrible. "Well…it's not that I don't _like it…" Sighing, deciding it was still too early in the morning to try and rationalize his own thoughts, he trudged to the bathroom and knocked._

"What do you want?" came the irritated reply from the other side.

Shuichi winced. The kindness never did last long. It came and went as if Yuki had split personalities. Good Yuki vs. Evil Yuki. The thought and visualization of Yuki with horns, a tail, and a pitchfork completely decked in a red tux, with another Yuki in all white with beautiful wings and a halo made him chuckle. "I need to shower…"

There was a long pause, and then a swishing of water. He must be shaving. "Why?"

Was he serious? Sometimes Shuichi didn't understand how Yuki could call him stupid all the time and then not know what he was talking about. Or _pretend not to know. He listed off all the reasons in his mind before giving Yuki an answer, so he wouldn't stutter and sound like an idiot and then get yelled at for being stupid and Yuki would act like what he said was normal and it shouldn't hurt his feelings; he sighed._

"Just come in, brat."

Taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what Yuki might yell at him for, he slowly pushed open the door and peeked in.

***

_Yuki greets me with a smile. There's something about his smile that makes my heart stop. It lights up his already lovely eyes and makes him look even younger than he is; seeing him happy gives me a feeling of joy I can't describe. It hurts to see him suffer like he does. _

_His cheeks and chin still have a little shaving cream on them. How cute. Yuki doesn't look cute very often, just handsome or sexy or…ahem…so I take my time watching him. His skin is so radiant, flawless._

_"Shuichi," he says to me softly, reaching out for my hand. He takes it and draws me close to him, looking down at me lovingly. I could melt. I feel like I am melting, and any second I'm just going to turn into a little pink puddle at his feet. He needs to shower for the same reason I do. But we don't smell here, and we're not hot or uncomfortable. His hands are always so soft, even out of the dream, and they hold me around my waist. I wish I could live forever in this place._

_"Shuichi, I love you. I love what we have."_

_His words are so heartfelt…I feel like this is real. It's almost too much for me to handle, and my eyes well up with tears. He kisses one as it slowly falls._

_"You are so precious. I love the way you purr when you kiss me." I blush at that…only in certain places do I purr. "You mean more to me than anyone ever has. Anyone. I never want to lose you, Shuichi. I would be so lost without you."_

_My Yuki continues to catch as many tears as he can with his lips. He picks me up and plants me on the sink, kissing me and holding me gently._

_"You're beautiful, Shuichi. I don't tell you that enough."_

_"Yuki."__ I finally manage to eke out his name, but that's as far as I get. He's touching my face reverently, as if it was a fragile thing he could break if he put even the slightest amount of pressure on it. He stares at me like I'm a rare treasure he doesn't dare touch, let alone spend. I feel so beautiful._

_"You make me feel so beautiful," I whisper to him. "I love you."_

_He smiles, happy that I'm feeling this way. He never wants to hurt me. He scratches at my flaky stomach and pulls me off the sink, into his arms._

_"We're filthy," he says teasingly. "We should get cleaned up."_

_I look up at him disbelievingly, wondering exactly to what he is implying. As he turns the water on in the shower, I know._

_"Shuichi."_

_Yuki loves me. He knows I like to make love to him in different places, although we never do._

_"Shuichi."_

_He's beckoning me to join him. I smile. I love him. He would do anything I wanted, just to make me happy._

_"Shuichi."_

_He loves me._

_***_

"SHUICHI!"

A towel, launched by an annoyed (and secretly worried) Yuki, smacked the boy in the face and nearly toppled him over backwards. He indignantly threw the towel down and stomped on it, huffing angrily. Where did he get off throwing things?

"What's your problem?!"

Yuki nearly laughed. _His_ problem? Shuichi had only been standing there in an unnervingly unconscious daze for three minutes, and obviously didn't even know. It was actually quite funny…and infuriatingly adorable.

"Stop staring at me, you obsessed brat. Are you getting in or not?"

Shuichi opened his mouth, ready with a pert reply but stopped. Had his brief daydream been foreshadowing the future? Could his cold Yuki actually be insinuating that-

"If you don't get in, I will."

The boy sighed. The reality Yuki was not his dream Yuki. Not always, anyway. The real Yuki was gorgeous and had an irritatingly attractive bad attitude. Why Shuichi liked it, he would never know. The dream Yuki was sweet and loving and…And wasn't real. But Yuki had his moments of sweetness. The occasional song, the occasional random kiss or smack for no reason, the very, VERY occasional affection in public. Yuki was, after all, letting him stay here and be close to him and was letting him stay in his bed full time now. Even though Shuichi wouldn't always get to snuggle up close, being in the same bed still completed the same purpose.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. Shuichi was being a lot more ditzy than usual today. It worried him. Maybe the ever-bouncy boy was sick. He couldn't recall the last time he was sick; Shuichi seemed indestructible when it came to some things. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," came the weary reply. Shuichi gave the tall blond a smile and patted his arm as he walked by to turn on the shower. Yuki surprised him when he caught his wrist and held tight. Wide violet eyes shook nervously as Yuki pulled his boy close. 

"Are you sure, brat?" Warm lips and a smooth face rubbed against one of Shuichi's cheeks.

He laughed and tried to pull away, declaring himself perfectly healthy. It was amazing how quickly Yuki's moods changed. "Yuki, let go!" the boy squealed gleefully. The writer couldn't keep himself from grinning as the horseplay continued.

*** (Three nights ago…a telephone call)

"You haven't come to see me for a few weeks, Eiri. Busy with your new book?"

"I can't lie to you, Touma. I'm between books."

"Ah, so it's the kid?"

"…Among other things."

"You said you weren't going to lie."

"I've been shopping for some new furniture. I tried to find you at Shuichi's last concert, but your retarded singer and his stuffed animal informed me – together – that you weren't attending."

A pause.

"You didn't used to go to any of Bad Luck's concerts."

"I hate the music and the lyrics, but Shuichi cries for days if I don't go."

"Hnh. That never stopped you before."

"What is this about, Touma? My sister loves you, you know."

"I know. She also respects how I feel about you. You've gone soft, Eiri. That boy doesn't have to even try to earn your time anymore. You deal it like candy."

"That's not-"

"If you're already telling me the truth, tell it to yourself, as well. You have such a soft spot for him. Even more lately than ever."

"That's…You don't…" A frustrated growl. "He…he's so different, Touma. And unrelenting as hell. He's the type that kills you with kindness until you give in."

"I see."

"But it's getting easier to stand his constant chatter and his aggravating, endless energy."

"Be careful, my friend. Don't get in so far you can't get out."

"I know."

"Tell me…If something were to happen to Shuichi, something bad, how would you feel?"

Eyes narrowed. "Well, of course I would be worried…"

"Would you be sad? Miss him?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just asking."

"Is someone…upset with him? Does he have any new rivals?"

"Not that I know of. Aizawa Tachi was crazy, literally. Really, Eiri, I was just asking."

An unconvinced grunt.

"I just want you to think about this relationship you have with him. I worry about you. Would life be so bad without him?"

***

"Yuki!" the boy laughed, squirming. "You're crushing me!"

The larger, naked man had pinned a surprisingly tough Shuichi down on the bathroom floor, sitting on his stomach, hands tightly secured above his head. He leaned down close enough to rub his nose against his lover's, hair falling and tickling his face a little. "I'm not letting go."

"Please?" Shuichi put on his best 'I love you' face and smiled big.

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"With cherries on top?"

Shuichi knew he shouldn't have said that. Yuki smiled one of his unsettling smiles that foretold something naughty. He kissed his victim powerfully.

"I prefer my cherries on bottom."

Shuichi tried to force a laugh as his chest and groin both tightened, but couldn't. Yuki soon had his bottom lip between his teeth and was suckling it slowly. 

Shuichi decided then and there that he would always love the real Yuki Eiri, more than anyone.

Yuki decided life would indeed be very bad without Shuichi.

The doorbell rang.

______________________________________________________

Bwuahaha, don't you HATE when that happens? You're like, yah, hot stuff, and then awww…let down. I hate it. But it just…wouldn't be right without aggravating interruption. AnYwho, on with the show.


	3. Three

*Whines a little* That was why I wanted to write pure, meaningless fluff. Nobody's feelings get hurt and nobody's pet gets tortured. We all have our character pets. No matter how much I adore Shuichi and want to be him, Yuki is my pet. *blush* Er, anyhow…I apologize for torturing Touma-pet. *sigh* He's just so conniving. I speak too much. Let the characters talk, selfish witch. ^.^ 

Sidenote…I'm so flattered by you all. Maybe you don't really mean it, but geez. *blush*

______________________________________________________       

"Why now?" the pink-haired boy mumbled, trying not to move his lip too much. Yuki had a pretty tight hold on it with his teeth and it almost hurt. That only made it all the more arousing, but the mood was seconds away from being totally shattered. Shuichi would have grabbed his sexy seducer and demanded that they simply ignore the person at the door, but his hands were not free. He couldn't move at all. "Please stay," he whispered to his love huskily. "Stay with me today."

Yuki let go of Shuichi's lip, one corner of his skilled mouth lifting in a tiny smile. It was beautifully swollen, even moreso because the boy was pouting, and the writer longed to do the same to his top lip…and then many different parts of his neck. He loved the way his skin bruised so easily. Shuichi looked heavenly. 

"Why?"

Violet eyes widened, obviously hurt. Yuki had meant to tease him, but the emotionally fragile boy was…well, just that. Sensitive. 

"Because," Shuichi murmured. "We haven't spent any time together lately. I thought maybe we could have today just for us. We can stay here or we can go to the park or you can take us shopping!, but only if you buy something too, or we can…we can…um…uh…Yuki…" The boy trailed off, eyes and mouth both closing. While Shuichi had been excitedly rambling off suggestions, Yuki had released his hands, got up off his oxygen-deprived body, and removed the only article of clothing he had slipped on earlier. The bathroom tiles were cold against his bare flesh and it made him shiver.

The bell resounded again. Unwanted. Untimely. Twice.

"Damn it," Yuki swore violently. Of course there would be someone at the door at this time of the morning, interrupting at this precise moment, uninvi-. Wait. "Shit," he hissed. He stood up quickly, putting on what he realized were his own boxers – no wonder they looked so big on Shuichi – and growled loudly at the door. Yes, he figured he would spend the day with the little puppy-like creature named Shuichi. If he didn't, the boy would never let him live it down. But Yuki had totally forgotten that Touma was coming over to discuss something. The subtle man had not told him what. How could he have forgotten?

Shuichi was about to throw a fit. A hissy. A tizzy. A tantrum. Of course. He had sat up, fists clenched, eyes shaking in that damned determined way. "Tell them to go away! Just don't answer it. Yuki, wait. Wait, YUKI!!"

"Get in the shower, brat. Be quiet." 

"But-"

"Just do it!" Yuki snapped, irritated at both his guests. And himself. He shut the bathroom door behind him, hoping Shuichi would do as he was told. As Yuki tried to figure out what to do about his obviously aroused state, Shuichi whined loudly. Sometimes it was cute, like having an animal or a small child around to remind him that not everyone and everything was as mature as himself. Now was not one of those times. _Please, Yuki thought to himself, __please let the boy shut up. Much to Yuki's surprise, within moments he ceased to hear Shuichi's raucous, high-pitched ranting and simultaneously started to hear the water in the shower start running. _Thank God.__

A muffled voice came from out in the hall. Sighing, hoping he was unable to be aggravated any further – afraid of what he might do if it was possible – Yuki finally just answered the damn door.

A bright, green-eyed face smiled wonderfully at him, head cocking to the side slightly. "Gomen nasai, Eiri-san, for obviously interrupting you-"

"Just come in," Yuki told him roughly, leaving him in the doorway, stalking toward the kitchen. It was not exactly embarrassing for Touma to see him flustered like this, just uncomfortable. Plus, at this perilous moment, his continuously smiling face was almost as difficult to tolerate as Shuichi's. He was losing it. He needed a serious break. "I forgot you were coming this morning. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright." Touma shut the door quietly behind him, glancing around, figuring the object of his friend's joy was hiding somewhere. Lately, Shuichi had been avoiding him. "I guess I should have called to remind you."

"It's fine." His first cigarette of the day graced the room with a sudden scent of high quality tobacco. Yuki despised cutting back. Made him more irritable. Damn Shuichi. A warm, welcome feeling washed over him immediately as he took another long drag, exhaling slowly, savoring this haven, this sanctuary he found himself being wrapped in. He vaguely recalled seeing how underdressed, both literally and figuratively, he was as Touma's host. His meticulous old friend looked as perfect as he usually did. Today he was sporting spotless deep, dark green pants and jacket with a white undershirt and amazingly immaculately white shoes. He wasn't wearing a tie. Yuki would never understand how Touma pulled off such outfits with grace, with comfort, and without looking idiotic. He tried to hide himself behind the counter, much like Shuichi did earlier that morning, sitting on a barstool and leaning back. What the hell was that he had stepped in? Oh…just Shuichi's noodles from earlier. He had seen the bowl, overturned, but in his elation of smoking, he hadn't thought anything else of it. It was so peaceful. He loved to smoke. Suddenly, his friend's interruption didn't seem so bad.

Collecting his oddly random thoughts, Yuki cleared his throat. "So, Touma. Why do you honor me this morning?"

Touma's eyes danced, mouth twitching. Yuki was the only person who could read Seguchi Touma. He was amused, or at least pleased with something. He took the liberty of seating himself opposite his friend.

"I wanted to apologize about that phone call the other night, Eiri-san. I was rude."

Yuki let his head fall back lazily, hair dangling. He then remembered how disgusting he must look…Oh well. He'd shower later. Shuichi was in the shower now, at this very moment. His thighs trembled somewhat at the thought. "You just usually aren't that straightforward." He rubbed a crusty noodle off the bottom of one foot with the other. Gross.

"Was I too blunt?" the guest asked rhetorically, kidding. He rubbed his chin for a moment and shrugged. "I thought I was being my normal self. When it comes to your matters, I can never keep myself straight, Eiri-san."

A wry grin twisted Yuki's lips. He was not stupid. He knew when he was being hit on and when he was not, even if the "hitter," so to speak, was the most enigmatic person he knew. And even if the words were not in any way suggestive to anything…it was the vocal undertow. Yuki could just tell. He was a people watcher, a scrutinizer of characters. That's what he did for a living; it was his job to know about people, why they act the way they do. Take Shuichi, for example. A total and complete brat because of his insecurity brought on from being born with pink hair…Okay, bad example. Yuki had no idea why Shuichi acted the way he did. He never would. Why the hell did his thoughts always revolve back to that little horror, anyway?

"Want some tea? Coffee? Candy?" 

"No, I'm already late."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight-thirty."

"Hm. You stop by for two minutes to tell me you're sorry?"

Touma smiled a tolerant, secretive smile (which would have looked like a normal happy smile to the unknowing). "Mika insists on feeding you and Shindou-san and myself tomorrow night. She wants to see her brother and I think Shindou-san would enjoy talking some things over with me about the new album."

"Always on the job, aren't you." Yuki began to pull nicotine again from his cigarette, but not much happened. He looked at his precious butt painfully. That one sure didn't take long. Snuffing it in the empty ashtray, he glanced for the rest of the pack. Forget cutting back.

And so, Touma's grin was lost on Yuki. "More than you know."

***

_"Shuichi?"___

_At the sound of Yuki's deep, soft voice, my eyes pop open. Even with the water running over my hair, face, and ears, I can hear Yuki's voice as plain as day. I grin like a schoolgirl. I guess that's kind of what I am._

_"Yes?" An innocent reply would work best. Yuki likes it when I pretend not to know what he's after, likes for me to play games with him. Then again, the esteemed writer likes everything about me and reacts the same way to anything I do – with the utmost love and worship. _

_"Can I come in?" The sincere plea flutters in my chest, making it feel like my heart is cramped, like it doesn't have enough room to hold all the love I feel. I hold so, so much. Yuki is my life, my drive, my desire. Where would I be without him? On the streets? We share a home because we love each other. Because he loves me._

_"Of course," I reply softly, turning my back to the sliding glass door. I rinse the shampoo from my hair as I hear it slide open and closed. I can feel his presence, behind me, watching me, loving me. "Yuki…"_

_And then he is helping me wash, gently running his soapy hands up and down my arms, rubbing my shoulders and then my back. He pulls me from the stream of water and turns me toward him, kissing my forehead as he carefully caresses my constricted chest. Does he know he makes me feel like this? It's getting hard to breathe. The air is so humid and warm, and Yuki is so close. He is so handsome. The tenderness in his palms and fingertips is killing me. I cry. I cry because I don't know why I deserve so much love. I cry because he's whispering in my ear that he doesn't want anyone but me. He wants to hold me close and never let go._

_"Oh, Shuichi…don't cry, hun. It hurts to see you crying."_

_I look up at him, see that genuine concern in his beautiful eyes, and I smile. He takes my face in his long hands and kisses me. This is what love really is. It's not sex and it's not roses and champagne. It's a kiss. God, Yuki, I love you._

***

Shuichi was shocked to realize that his tears, of all things, were real. He blinked them away stubbornly. Silly dreams. Hadn't he already talked it over with himself that he loved the real-life Yuki more than the dream one? Hmh. Guess he wasn't convinced totally yet.

And who would come over at this time of the morning? How rude is that, especially unexpectedly! It was probably Tatsuha, Yuki's younger brother, wondering if Shuichi had seen Ryuichi lately or knew where he was and where he could find him and molest him. The boy chuckled to himself as he dipped his head back and let the water wash the soap from his hair. Tatsuha had tried to put the moves on Shuichi nearly every time they would see each other – until Yuki honestly threatened his life. 

_He's so protective of me. Why doesn't he act that way when it's just us? Possessive. Protective. Proud. …What's with the p-words?_

He had to admit, Yuki had been acting different lately. In a very, very general sense, the normally distant writer had been more responsive to Shuichi's incessant chatter, his kisses, and his work. Today in particular! Being between books was great. Of course, his publisher was already begging to know when he would get inspiration for his next piece, dying to know when it could be announced. Yuki would still sit in his office most of the day, working on…whatever. Lyrics, lists of things to do. He had told the pink-topped boy that he usually came up with ideas when he would just type. On more than one occasion, Shuichi had snuck in while Yuki was drooling and snoring on the desktop and read some interesting words about himself. He grinned gleefully at the memory, turning off the water.

Grabbing a king-size towel, he wrapped it around his wet self and stepped out of the shower stall, looking in the mirror. Of course, all he saw was steam. Frowning, he wiped it away with the palm of his hand, squeaking it against the glass. Yuki hated him to do that. He didn't know why; it was just one of those Yuki things. Hair dripping, eyelashes full and brimming with beaded droplets, he looked like a girl. He frowned again. Determined to see a man in his reflection, he secured the towel around his waist and took a deep breath, expanding his chest only a fraction. His tiny frame was pathetic. He wanted at least a build like Hiro's. His friend was taller and not at all brawny, but at least he wasn't bony. Shuichi was bony. Yuki wasn't big, either, but…He bit his lip, running his hands over his own chest. Yuki was gorgeous. His broad shoulders, defined arms, (Shuichi would beg and beg and BEG for him to flex, but he never would; he would have to catch him lifting something or harassing someone), a beautifully sculpted stomach, strong legs, firm backside...gorgeous. How else could he be described? Shuichi longed to buy Yuki something terribly revealing. Anything. A tight shirt. Kinky underwear. But he would not waste hard earned money on something his lover would never even consider putting on. The thought of it, though, made his face flush from more than the warmth in the bathroom.

Yuki prayed Shuichi would not notice him yet. He would have a fit when he smelled the cigarettes on him. He would have an even bigger fit – consisting of 'Oh Yuki, you DO love me!'s and 'You really think I'm cute?!'s and…ugh – if he caught the man watching him. 

What was he doing? Examining himself? Yuki didn't care much for mirrors. Shuichi looked good in front of one, however; he could see two of the pretty boy instead of just one. 

What was that? _Gah, Touma is so right. What is happening to me? All I think lately when I see Shuichi is how much I…adore him._ He cringed at the thought. Yes, Shuichi was adorable and yes, he was annoyingly addictive. He found himself wanting to spend more time with him. He wanted to please him, make him laugh. It wasn't hard; Shuichi seemed to find the joke in everything. 

_I don't like that, though. It makes me uncomfortable, he admitted to himself, _for Shuichi to know I care enough to do that. He looks at me differently. Like I'm the best thing in the world._ He nearly laughed. _And the next minute he's throwing a fit because I light a cigarette or drink a beer. Gah, sometimes he's like a mother. He can be so mature…_Yuki silently closed the bathroom door behind him, hoping the boy wouldn't feel the draft. Shuichi seemed to be thinking intently, though. Watching him touch his own skin like that made Yuki want to tackle him. And he had just gotten over the problem in his boxers. _He's so much fun to make…to play with in bed. It's like he knows exactly when to be serious and when to be an imp. I love that about him.__

He was cutting it too close. Shuichi would discover him any second.

"I know what you're thinking, Shuichi."

The boy jumped a little, catching his towel. "Y-Yuki, uhm…"

He leaned against the door, arms folded, scrutinizing the pink-haired bundle. In his embarrassment of looking at himself, Shuichi had drawn the towel all the way around his body and was blushing deeply. How cute. It made Yuki want to rip it off and throw the boy down. But, he would refrain.

"You were wishing it wasn't the second time we'd been interrupted this morning."

Shuichi just gulped. He plopped down on the toilet seat, keeping himself covered, trying to hide in his towel. Sometimes Yuki made him feel so young and…and…naïve. 

"Who was at the door?"

"Your esteemed producer."

Shuichi's eyes widened. He knew the way Seguchi Touma felt about Yuki…and about him. He wished he hadn't winced. "What did he want this early?"

Yuki shrugged, as if he could care less. Shuichi knew better. His lover cared about Touma. If he was the jealous type, it would have made him jealous. But since he wasn't, it just made him worry. Touma had been eyeing Shuichi at NG lately, and it made him very uncomfortable. 

"He and my sister want us to have dinner with them tomorrow."

He brightened at the mention of food. "That's great!" Yuki snorted. Sometimes he was so condescending. "We're going to go, aren't we?"

"If I'm not busy. I'm close to finding my next story."

When Shuichi's face fell for that brief moment before popping back to life with a cheery comment about how his Yuki was so smart and good at writing, Yuki felt like shit. _Why? It's not like that's a lie. I am close to putting my ideas together. Why does it make me feel so terrible if his feelings get hurt? He always bounces back._

"Uh, Yuki?"

"What?"

"You just looked a little sick for a second."

"I'm fine," he snapped_. Damn it, Shuichi. Stop making me want to care about you. _ 

"And…have you been SMOKING?!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. God, here it came.

"Yuuuuuki," Shuichi drawled out sadly, moving to wrap his arms around him, not seeming to notice when his towel fell to the floor. His hair dripped all over his chest, but he didn't push the boy away. "You promised me…"

The tall blond sighed softly, touching Shuichi's wet head gently.

"You promised me you'd stop!"

"I did not."

"Well, you said you'd stop so much! How dare you!"

"It was only two. And a half."

"Yuki!"

"Give me a break, brat. You're the one who drove me to smoke!"

Now Shuichi was angry. He pushed himself away and stomped about, glaring daggers at the one on trial. "That's no excuse! You PROMISED me, Yuki; how can you just throw something like that away for some disgusting habit?!"

"Shuichi…"

"How do you do it?" He smacked the hand away that was slowly reaching to cup his face. "How do you go on day after day knowing you break your promises to me all the time and you hurt me and you kick me out and…" Now Shuichi was emotional. Now Yuki could get a word in. "And y-you don't care what I want or wh-what I think or what I feel."

"Now now, little brat," Yuki soothed, drawing him back against his damp chest. He bent down and retrieved the fallen towel, tucking it around Shuichi's shoulders. "It's okay."

Shuichi continued to sniffle, but it died down. He nuzzled Yuki's neck tentatively, affectionately. "Are we still going to do something together today? I miss you, Yuki…"

Yuki smiled. "Sure."

"How does the amusement park sound? Or maybe the, uh….the, uhm…" Shuichi trailed off, finding it hard to catch his breath. Yuki was…he was smiling at him. His eyes were bright and soft, hands gentle on his face, lips fervent against his own.

_Love…it's in this kiss. The real Yuki loves me…_

_Shuichi, Yuki thought to himself,__ I'm not letting you out of my sight today. He wanted to say that, but what came out was just as well._

"How about we just stay in bed?"

__________________________________________________

*grumbles about the closeness of Yuki getting OOC* It's just so hard. I want Yuki and Shuichi to dote on each other and be all mushy and lovey and stuff. I think this chapter is longer than the others...woo hoo! More of a plot develops beneath the meaningless fluff. Dun dun duhhhhhh! I love you people. I really do. 

Revisions may be necessary later…*sigh* I didn't get a good chance to. Forgive me!


	4. lo siento

*weeps loudly* I lost it. Where did it go?!

This, my friends, is sadly NOT the fourth chapter of this story. It was going to get a little more plotty, and I've had problems with that in the past (which is embarrassing). If any of you miraculously happened to be waiting for this next chapter…you might be waiting again. 

I was on such a roll with the first three. I was psyched and pumped…and then I went away for a week. A month ago. I lost it. I'm leaving again Tuesday, for almost another week. And then school starts and ugh. Too bad I don't have a laptop. Can I borrow yours?

Anyhow, I'm super happy you're reading this, cuz that means you thought "Hey, this story wasn't half bad earlier" or "Hey, this looks kinda okay," and that's encouraging. You, uh, don't need to review this ramble – especially not to tell me I'm a freak. I love you all. 


	5. Four!

*cackles evilly…*

Er…and sorry about that third to last line in the third chapter. How corny can I be, good Lord. This chapter is a major switch from the others, cuz it's not mainly fluffy. The transition was tough for me, so bear with it.

________________________________________________________

          It was hot. No, not hot. Scorching. Yuki could feel his skin roasting, boiling under the malicious glare of the sun. He despised heat.

          _I despise heat._

          Unfortunately, Shuichi had decided that he wanted to go to the park "right now, Yuki!" instead of staying in bed. That was an hour ago. The writer rubbed his forehead and grimaced at the sweat he felt there. It's not like he was a pansy. He just preferred to be comfortable.

          _Yes, you are a pansy. Look where the hell you are, you dumbass. What are you doing in a place like this?_

          All around him, couples and children and couples with their children swarmed. Kids on the rides were screaming with glee; others were whining and crying to their parents about how thirsty or hungry or tired or hot they were. Shuichi fit right in, in that respect. He, on the other hand, had only been sitting on that particular bench for a little over five minutes and was about to go insane. Walking with his lover around the place hadn't been that bad, but now that he was stationary…it was nearly too much for him to handle. 

          "I can't believe I'm here," he muttered aloud to himself, tipping his hat low over his face. He just knew he was going to look like a tomato during his interview the day after tomorrow. And he didn't think he could stand another yippy fan girl bowing down to worship his feet and ask him to be the father of their child.

          The things he did for that little brat's happiness. He wished he could take back that casual "sure." Who knew how much damage those damn four letter words could do?

          Suddenly, an easily identified flying object (was it the pink hair or the excited squalling?) launched itself onto the bench right beside him, throwing its arms around Yuki's shoulders and planting a small peck on his cheek. "YUKI!! I'm back!"

          "Thank God." The sarcasm in his voice went unnoticed by the boy, whose eyes popped into huge beating hearts. Yuki sighed. "Ready to go yet?" 

          Shuichi frowned, pulling back. Yuki's brows lifted significantly when he glanced up at the boy. He'd just returned from a roller coaster ride with a younger little boy who didn't have anyone to ride with him. He was always looking for way to be helpful. Yuki noticed that his normally fluffy pink hair was flatter, so damp it clung to his face and neck. The boy's eyes were still bright from the excitement, even though he scowled so. _Don't frown, Shuichi_. His cheeks were flushed, his chest was heaving, and his breath smelled faintly of mint. Yuki grinned, a naughty thought coming to him, and spoke before his lover could.

          "You know, Shuichi…" Yuki tipped his hat back a little and looked directly into widening violet eyes. He touched Shuichi's chin with his thumb, index finger tipping it up gently, the way he did when he had something important to say. "You look like you do when we have sex. It's bothering me."

          The boy's mouth dropped. Sometimes Yuki could be so crude, especially when he was expecting something sweet. What a horrible trick!

          His voice was a hiss. "Yuki, you can't say that here!"

          "Well, I think I just did."

          "Some little kid could hear that!"

          "They didn't."

          "But they could've! They could have been scarred for life!!"

          "Shut up, Shu…"

          "I can just see it now. 'Mommy, that man over there was making the moves on the other man.' YUKI!"

          "What?"

          "What?! You-…I just-…I can't…ugh."

          Yuki patted Shuichi's leg in a condescending way, standing up. "I win. Let's go."

          The boy crossed his arms over his chest and sat firmly. "I'm not leaving." 

          Yuki's eyes caught Shuichi's so fast that the he gasped. They seemed to glow eerily beneath the shade of his touristy ball cap. "Get up, brat. Now."

          Pouting, Shuichi reluctantly decided to slowly trail behind Yuki, hoping they weren't leaving the park altogether. He'd had so much fun! Besides, it had barely been an hour since they arrived. Shuichi barely had the time to play some target games (in which he won Yuki a little stuffed bear, but Yuki told him some little kid ran off with it…little terrors), and ride the merry-go-round and that roller coaster! No, Yuki wouldn't be that mean. Maybe they were going to find some candy and a quiet place so Yuki wouldn't get a headache. He was so sensitive these days!

          A friendly voice cut through the air. "Young man!"

          Shuichi glanced around. Was he being the one spoken to? You never could tell in places like this. Shuichi liked to think he was noticed.

          "Yes you, pink hair! Over here!"

          He whipped around toward the voice, stopping in his tracks. Some people bumped into him and said something rude, but he wasn't listening. That man…he was…he was…

          …selling POCKY!!

          Without thinking, Shuichi sprinted, weaving through the traffic, to the small stand. The man attending was short and stocky and looked as if he had been eating the candy instead of selling it. Shuichi was drooling by the time he had taken in all the different candies he could get for himself. This was too good to be true.

          "I, um...I want…Well, I want all of it," he laughed, "but I can't...um…"

          The little man laughed. "Take all the time you need, kid. You looked like the kind of person who'd enjoy good candy."

          "Oh, yes sir, I do. I'd like some pocky…strawberry pocky."

          "Alright. How much?"

          Shuichi rifled through his pockets and came up with only five dollars. Forlornly, he purchased only two boxes of the stuff.

          "Thanks a lot!" he managed to chirp, knowing the candy would hardly last him through the next day.

          Before he could walk off, the candy guy stopped him. "You know, I'm actually having a special. Two boxes of pocky and you get a free box of whatever you want from the back." 

          Candy's allure to Shuichi was unsurpassable. He had totally forgotten that he was supposed to be following Yuki somewhere stuffy and that he should never trust a little fat man behind a candy counter. Pocky can make a person do strange things; can make a strange person do stupid things.

          Skipping happily beside his new god around to the back of the booth, munching mindlessly on his stick of sugar, Shuichi did not notice the freakishly tall man lurking by an outlying trash can. It was normal for carnies and the like to be hanging around amusement parks, right? Nor did he notice when the two cohorts bound his wrists and ankles and tossed him, unconscious, into the back of a truck.

***

          It wasn't until silence followed him that Yuki realized Shuichi was not. 

          _What an idiot,_ he thought angrily. _How could he have gotten lost? All he had to do was follow me. Stay right behind me. Usually he doesn't have trouble nipping at my heels._

_          Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I did bring him here. That still doesn't give him reason to run off. _

          Frustrated, Yuki turned around and began retracing his steps. Damn Shuichi. He didn't like to worry; he hardly ever had until that pink-haired demon bishounen showed up. This was a waste of precious time; hopefully this wasn't some devious ploy of Shuichi's to stay longer. No…he wasn't that crafty. Oh, Shuichi was going to get a huge chunk of his mind.…Where could he be?

***

_          "Oh, Yuki…" I sigh as he wraps his strong arms around me. I'm falling asleep in his embrace, though I try and try to stay awake. I never want to close my eyes if it means not seeing his handsome face. And I never want to sleep if it means not being able to smell his cologne, however faint, or feel the power of his chest, the steady beat of his breathing._

_          "Shh, Shuichi. Go to sleep."_

_          "But Yuki," I protest quietly, my words slurring. My vision begins to black out and my body grows limp. "I want to stay with you."_

_          "I'm sorry, Shu," he whispers to me. "I can't keep you awake."_

_          He lifts me up, up, and finally places me down. I'm in his bed, soft and cushiony and smelling of him. Soon, though, I can't smell anything. I stop thinking. I stop breathing. _

__________________________________________________________

Wow, super short and super gay (as in really bad…of course it's homosexual). You know, this whole plot thing has really thrown me for a loop. Maybe I should have stuck with them being in bed all day, haha!

I'm working on another story…this was originally meant to be side-fluff in case I got tired of the seriousness of the other one. I WILL complete this, though. I must! Thanks for all the support!! Huggles to all!

If I had a laptop, I'd work on this sucker all the time. Well…more than I am now. Too bad I don't have a G to spare, right?

Oh, and do any of you think this needs to be upped to R? I don't think there's anything TOO graphic in here, but I was wondering the other day…just want to be fair to everyone… ^_^


	6. Five

Konwanba, minna. ^-^ The fifth installment of "A Daydream?" has arrived, yay! Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews, even though the last chapter sucked big booty. It's amazing when your muse returns to you…

Warnings: The swearing returns. 

_______________________________________________

          Yuki paced back and forth in his living room, arms folded and fists clenched. He had looked for hours for Shuichi, exhausting himself, at the amusement park; he'd checked every candy store, every ride, and every bathroom at least three times. He drove to Shuichi's favorite places to buy candy and eat. Maybe he had suddenly been imparted with an epiphany and had to get to NG as fast as possible! When Yuki asked the secretary at the front desk if Shindou Shuichi had come in to work, however, the woman looked sorry and told him no. Desperate, he even went to the park where they first met, knowing it was a special place to him. The boy was nowhere to be found.

          He hesitated to call Hiroshi. The guitarist hated him enough that he'd probably think Yuki himself had kidnapped the singer. But Yuki had to know if Shuichi had happened to run to Hiro's apartment. It was all the way across the city…

          "Nakano," came the hoarse, slurred voice after a few rings. Was the man in bed? Yuki checked his wall clock - five o'clock sharp.

          "This is Yuki."

          "Oh, Yuki…" The voice cleared and there was a soft rustle. "Everything okay?"

          "Yah," he lied easily. What was he supposed to say? Sorry, I lost your friend like I'd lose something out of my pocket? He just fell out of the hole? When Shuichi was found, Yuki promised himself to give the singer a good thwacking. How dare he put Yuki in a situation like this. If Shuichi had left for work and not shown up, it would have been different. But people don't just disappear from amusement parks; especially famous people. Damn him. And damn Touma for seeing how attached Yuki was getting before Yuki even figured it out. And damn his sister who should have separated them when she had the chance. Yuki began to shake with frustration and anger. "Has Shuichi called you lately?"

          "Yesterday. Why?"

          Now what to say. Amazingly able to keep his voice calm and characteristically indifferent, Yuki said, "I haven't seen him since about one o'clock."

          There was a pause. "So you're saying…" Hiro paused and waited for Yuki to finish for him, but of course, he didn't. "…that you don't know where he is?" 

          "That's right."

          "Oh God." 

          Yuki heard a soft voice in the background, asking what was wrong. Grinning wryly, he realized who it was. Good for Hiro. He'd had no idea the artist had tagged his ex-fiancée.

          "Have you looked for him at all?" His tone of voice was accusing, but Yuki managed to keep his cool.

          "Ever since I realized he had left."

          "He just up and walked off?"

          "Don't think he flew."

          "From the apartment?"

          "The park."

          "Which park?"

          "The amusement park downtown."

          "Oh, shit." 

          Yuki rubbed his forehead. This was getting him nowhere. "Look, Nakano, if you don't know where he is-"

          "Where have you looked?"

          "Everywhere."

          "Well, obviously not, because you haven't found him."

          "What the hell do you want me to do, dig through trash cans?"

          "Aren't you worried?"

          Yuki had to think about how to answer that question. He supposed since the entire topic of their conversation was how much he had looked for the boy, it was obvious now that yes, he was worried. "Slightly."

          "Slightly?" Hiro's tone grew venomous. "You're such a bastard! Shuichi could be kidnapped by some perverted pedophile or a raging homophobe and they could be torturing him or even-"

          "NAKANO!" Yuki roared into the phone, interrupting him, "Don't you ever talk to me like I don't know what horrible things can happen to…to people." His knuckles gripping the phone were white and he had begun to sweat. Who did Hiroshi think he was, talking to him like this? He _did_ think it was Yuki's fault. Idiot! "Damn it! I fucking looked for him, okay? I looked in every store and every arcade and in every god…damn…tree Shuichi ever climbed. He wasn't there. He isn't anywhere. He's not with me, he's not with you, he's not at work, he's not anywhere. He up and fucking disappeared. And damn it, Nakano, you are NOT going to blame ME for this because I FUCKING LOOKED!"

          Hiro was silent, for which Yuki was grateful.

***

          Chewing thoughtfully on the end of his pen, Seguchi Touma began reviewing the final draft of Bad Luck's new contract. New album, new contract, K had insisted. Wonderful managing skills.

          Bad Luck. The new voice rising in J-pop entertainment. He smiled, nostalgic and retrospective, remembering he and Nittle Grasper's own rise to the top of the charts. They were so young then, so naïve and new to the business. Now that they had reunited to sell another album or two, it just wasn't the same. It was just as fun, but the experience was different.

          Shindou and Nakano and his own cousin Fujisaki all had so much talent; at least as much as Nittle Grasper did at that level, if not more. All they needed was fine-tuning and a little help with stage performance and they were stars. Touma smiled. The fine-tuning was his job, and he was proud. Those three boys reminded him so much of himself and Ryuichi and Noriko…It was amazing to him how time passed and everything just seemed to get better. Music, voices, instruments. _Sales, he thought, grinning now. _Nittle___ Grasper started off with a bang and we'll finish with one...Demo...There's no way we'll see as many sales as Bad Luck will by the time they're finished._

          There was a discreet knock on his door. Touma glanced at his watch, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He hadn't scheduled a meeting with anyone for this time, as usual. When he was about to call the secretary downstairs to ask who it was, a low voice murmured, "Delivery, Seguchi Touma."

          Rising slowly from his comfortable desk chair, he checked his agenda one more time. He hadn't ordered anything that would need to be delivered personally. Collecting himself, needlessly straightening his flawless attire, he called out.

          "Come in." 

          There was no response. Furrowing his brow, Touma repeated himself louder, just as dignified. He sighed when once again, there was silence behind his door, and strode quickly, irritated, to the door.

          Upon opening it and seeing no one behind it, his gaze fell immediately to the floor. A strangled gasp escaped his throat and the calm, put-together Seguchi Touma nearly fainted.

***

          Usually when his phone rang, Yuki tended to ignore it. He had once considered getting rid of his home phone and keeping only his cell, but he'd been talked out of it. But now, high-strung, anxious, and hopefully on the way to "gettin' wasted," he snatched it up as fast as humanly possible and nearly yelled into it.

          "Shuichi?"

          There was an uncomfortable pause. "Ah, no, Eiri-san, gomen-nasai, this is…this is Touma."

          Yuki could tell by the unusually expressive tone of his friend's voice that something serious had happened. It had to be about Shuichi. 

          "Where is he, Touma?" Yuki demanded, sitting up from his reclined position. He'd decided that he should relax, since his headache had been getting steadily worse for a while. So he'd camped out on the couch with a six pack of beer, two packs of cigarettes and the phone. "Damn it, tell me!"

          "Eiri-san, you should be sitting down if you aren't."

          "I'm fucking sitting, Touma, get on with it."

          "He…he isn't in good shape. I…gomen…"

          Yuki's chest instantly reduced to a tenth its natural size, or seemed to. He stopped breathing and his heart strained to beat against the limited space it was confined to. The lack of blood flow caused his body to turn cold almost immediately, and he clutched the phone desperately.

          He didn't care anymore that he cared. He didn't give a shit who knew, at least for now. The hardest part was letting himself admit it.

          "Touma," Yuki began slowly, "where is Shuichi? Just tell me you know where he is."

          Touma's voice broke. "I know." 

***

          Head cradled in his hands, Yuki made it a point to sit away from everyone else. He was not here for the same reasons they were. That's what he kept telling himself. 

          The doctor had said that Shuichi lost a lot of blood.

          Yuki had loved only once in his life. The possibility of…loving again…was a difficult thing to grapple with now years later. He had shut down that part of him so long ago. He used to be satisfied, thinking that he had squelched it for good, so he couldn't be hurt like that again. Selfish of him, when he thought about it. Why was Shuichi pulling up old memories? Why was the boy putting him through this agony? Why had he ever kissed his damnable cute mouth in that shitty elevator? If he would have run him over while he had the chance, he wouldn't be in this emotional mess. Yuki knew he had to decide. When Shuichi's health improved, he had to make a decision. The boy could easily afford his own place, so he didn't need to worry about kicking Shuichi out with nowhere to go. _But can I let him go?_

          A touch on his shoulder brought his weary eyes up slowly to meet with those of a surprisingly serious-looking Ryuichi. 

          "You look terrible," he said matter-of-factly, handing Yuki a small cup of warm tea. It was true. His blonde hair was a dull, tangled mat, his eyes were red, his clothes were disheveled and reeked of alcohol, and he looked at least five years older. Ryuichi sat down on the bench beside his friend's lover and leaned back against the wall. Sipping on his own tea, he looked straight ahead, never once looking at Yuki. "You've tried to hide it in there for so long. It's easy to see the battle going on in you. Kinda like watching cowboys and Indians," he chuckled, "neither is bad; they both have their own reasons." Ryuichi seemed to find this analogy quite intriguing, and Yuki rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you've got your demons – you'd be surprised; we all do – but Shuichi shouldn't suffer for your problems."

          Yuki's head shot up at that, eyes like daggers. If one more person accused him of being the reason Shuichi was… "Are you insinuating-"

          Ryuichi held up a hand. "Iie, no, that's not what I mean at all. Accidents happen, and that's why we're here at the hospital." He sighed, examining his fingernails. "But…Shuichi needs careful tending, even though he seems so resilient to all evil in the world. I know you care about him, Yuki Eiri, and I know you maybe even love him. Does he?"

          And when Ryuichi finally looked at the man beside him, the star smiled. Yuki drank his tea and left.

***

          "Sorry for calling so late-"

          "It's alright, Eiri-san. I was awake."

          "I have to know some things, Touma, things only you can tell me."

          "Anything."

          "Where did you find him?"

          "Shindou-san?"

          "No, the fucking Easter bunny."

          A pause. "Someone dumped him outside my office door."

          "How do you know?"

          "Because I was there, Eiri-san. Someone knocked, said 'Delivery for Seguchi Touma,' and then left."

          "You didn't see who it was?"

          "There was no one there when I opened the door. Just Shuichi."

          "Thousands of people work in that building, Touma, someone had to have seen who it was."

          "Not necessarily."

          "What the hell do you mean, 'not necessarily'?"

          Touma's voice grew a fraction less patient. "Obviously, no one saw who it was, Eiri-san. My secretaries all informed me that no one they hadn't seen before came above the third floor today. There are ways of getting in and out of a place without anyone seeing you."

          Yuki rubbed his forehead, laying back on his couch, flipping the TV on. News about Shuichi's attack. He turned it off promptly, throwing the remote across the room, into the kitchen. It clattered loudly, making him wince. He'd had a permanent headache since about one o'clock that afternoon, and it was getting worse as he tried to think.

          "Touma."

          "Yes?"

          "I need to be sure of one thing."

          "Yes, Eiri-san."

          "Did you have anything to do with this?"

          "Nani?!"

          "I want a straight answer, Touma. Did you or did you not have something to do with Shuichi's accident today?"

          "Eiri-san," Touma said breathlessly, shocked, "why would you ask me something like that?"

          "The other night on the phone, Touma. You apologized for it today. You remember."

          A pause. "I see."

          "I want an answer. Now."

          "I had nothing to do with what happened today, Eiri. I promise to you on Kitazawa's grave."

          Yuki winced, but he believed it. "Then what the hell would make you ask me something like that? You want to know how I feel now, Touma?"

          "Eiri-san-"

          "Do you really want to know what it feels like? How I feel when 'something bad' happens to that damned kid?"

          "Please, Eiri, I-"

          "Like shit. Pure and odiferous shit."

          "I'm so sorry, Eiri-san." Touma cleared his throat. "I…I did have something planned for Shindou-san, but it was not violent."

          A long, confused pause. "What?"

          "I was planning on…surprising Shindou-san when you two came over to eat with us tomorrow. Or, today, I guess. I wanted to…This is hard to explain."

          "For your sake, just say it."

          "I was going to try to make a deal with him."

          "Figures. Manipulative bastard."

          "That's all it was, Eiri-san, I swear. I guess you know I'm capable of worse, but knowing how much Shindou-san means to you, you know I could never harm him!"

          Yuki grunted. His head was throbbing, beating in time with his heart. "How unlike you to beg. Elaborate on this deal of yours."

          "I thought some bad publicity might have a positive affect on Bad Luck's sales. That might not make much sense to you, but in the long run, it would probably improve their ratings. Bad publicity is better than none at all. So I was going to drug Shindou-san a little, take him out and make a fool of him."

          "But you told me to think about my relationship with him... and what I would do without him. That's a little suspicious, Touma; even you'll admit that."

          "Eiri-san…I think you know why I said that."

          Yuki bit the end of his thumb, closing his eyes. "Of course." Of course! Why didn't he think of Touma's never-ending love for him?

          "It's very late. Er, early. You need all the sleep you can get tonight. "

          "Yah."

          "I'm sorry about this, Eiri-san. I'll get my best people looking for whoever did this."

          "Okay."

          "You will go see him in the morning, won't you?"

          "I might."

          Touma smiled knowingly, and Yuki could sense it. Why did he suddenly feel like he knew whoever had done this to Shuichi? "Oyasumi."

________________________________________________________

Alrighty then! *does a little victory dance* You know, it's the small victories in life that really mean something to you. I was so excited when I wrote this chapter…it had been locked away somewhere deep inside, and all I had needed to do was break out the type writer!

Just wanna say, you guys are great…and if you haven't read my other upload, "Shuichi's Ode to Football"…haha, I'm not sure I'd recommend it. That was totally random and it was what really brought this chapter out of me. You've just gotta have some fun when you're blocked and then **–SHWAP!!– it comes right out. **

Not bad for a fluff story, eh? Started out as pure romance and now it has totally switched over to "Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn!" (my theme music…)

Hopefully more will be out soon…shouldn't be much longer 'fore I can wrap this puppy up. ^_^


	7. Six

_          Haha, some victory dance. Man, it's been too long. "Not much longer before I can wrap this up"? Talk about signing on for death right there. Did I forget to warn you that I'm horrible at plots AND endings? Hehe. How bout them Chiefs?_

Warning:  x_x  Shuichi bashing. *sniff*

_____________________________________________________________

_          This is a dream…I'm dreaming! _

_          Or at least, I think I am. Why am I in the hospital? Usually when I dream I'm with Yuki and we're getting ready to pamper each other. Candles, food, wine…wait, I'm not old enough to drink…! But I  don't see my Yuki anywhere. Now I'm shivering – it's so cold here without him. And I feel so weak; my hands are paler than normal. My lips are chapped and my hair is all messed up and I feel like I haven't bathed in days. Gross._

_          "Yuki!" I call out, finding my voice to be hoarse. That's odd. _

_          Wow…no reply. That's unusual for my dreams. Deciding I should get out of this bed and start a search – he has to be here somewhere – I slowly sit up._

_          First mistake._

_          I clutch my forehead, desperately willing the throbbing pain to go away. This is supposed to be where my fantasies take place, not where my perceptions of hell come to life. Why does my head hurt so badly?_

_          Second mistake._

_          All the memories are flooding my mind now, making me cry out. There's already enough pressure in there to launch a water rocket; why did I have to pile on more distress? Oh God…then I realize…I was beat up. Jumped, mugged, assaulted, attacked, assailed, tackled, laid into, knocked out, taken down…In real life, in the real world, somebody beat me up. Why would they do that? What did I ever do to them?_

_          Damn that fat pocky man._

***

          "What's going on?" demanded a livid Yuki. Machines were beeping and nurses were rushing into Shuichi's room talking about strapping him down. He'd just arrived and already, at nine in the morning, there was a ruckus. How typical of the boy to cause a commotion, even when unconscious. "What the hell is-"

          A soft voice and an irritatingly comforting hand on his shoulder drew his attention away from the scene. "Yuki Eiri?"

          Scowling, Yuki turned to the tall, middle-aged man who was obviously a doctor, shrugging the hand off. "That's me." His voice was acid. "What's up, doc?"

          "Well, we're not exactly sure, Yuki-san, but he seems to be having some sort of seizure."

          Fire flickered behind Yuki's pupils. "Then why the hell aren't you in there…" While snatching the foreign doctor – sounded American to him – by the lapels, he searched for words. "…fixing him?!"

          "There's nothing I can do for him, Yuki-san." The doctor somehow remained calm. Must work in the ER. "Sometimes we have patients that come in who've been beaten so badly they hardly recognize themselves…and sometimes when they sleep they hallucinate or have spasms, much like young Shindou-san here." The sandy-haired fellow offered a small smile. "You shouldn't worry."

          "If I shouldn't worry, then why the hell are all those nurses tying him to the bed?" _Wow…that would be kinky at any time but now._

          "Simply for his own safety, Yuki-san. Shindou-san was probably just dreaming about his ordeal, and that happens quite often – as I said before, and we wouldn't want him ripping out his IV's or falling from his bed."

          Yuki slowly eased his grip on the doctor, the blaze fading from his eyes. He cleared his throat, glancing around as he realized how much he had just humiliated himself. This whole caring-in-the-open thing was going a bit far.

          But the doctor, unfazed, extended a hand to him and the writer took it firmly. "I'm Karl Wright, Shuichi's doctor. I saw you here last night but I didn't get the chance to say hello."

          Yuki felt like a big dumbass, but he gave the doc the best smile he could. It looked like shit. "Hello."

***

          _"I don't understand. Yuki!"_

_          I really don't understand! Suddenly my body weighs fifty times what it normally does and I slam back down to the bed. It smells like old people in here. Hope they're not contagious._

_          My head is still pounding, but I've begun to work things out. There was a fat pocky man, too fat for his own good, I guess. Then there was me…_

_          I wince just remembering. Unless the pocky man was lightning-quick or was magical – that would've been so neat! – there had to have been a third Shuichi-napper. And that would mean that…_

_          Well, I don't know what that means. A conspiracy, I guess. How mean of them both. After I got hit over the head, I don't remember much of anything. Except…_

_          "No!"_

_          No! The memories are too awful to remember! Take them back! Send them away! Yuki! Why aren't you here in my dreams?_

_          "Yuki!"_

***

          Yuki's head snapped up at the horrible sound screeching from inside Shuichi's room. His throat constricted at the realization that the screech was the boy's.

          He turned no-nonsense eyes on the doctor who was trying to distract him by making small-talk. "I have to go in there."

          "Yuki-san, if Shuichi-"

          "I'm NOT asking, doc. Sorry."

***

          _Wow, it's been so long since I've had a nightmare – this one makes all the others look like fairy tales._

_          Except for the real nightmare yesterday._

_          Strange monsters are suddenly rising up from the very ground, swaying and booing and hissing at me with all their tentacles waving around and lashing at me, stinging me. They wrap around my wrists, ankles, throat, mouth, nose, waist…everywhere, until I just can't breathe anymore. You know how sometimes when you have a bad dream and you try to escape or fight back and the dream won't allow it? It's like my strength is non-existent, even though I strain to push and pull and get up and run. My movements are slurred and the huge, black monsters - stark against the bright white of the room - paralyze me with their electric tentacles._

_          I shiver and cry and moan, longing for Yuki. I don't understand why he isn't here, saving me, holding me, loving me. _

_          "YUKI!"_

***

          He knelt down slowly beside the bed, ignoring the two nurses still tending to Shuichi who were indiscreetly giving him evil glares. His chest was heaving and his face was contorted into an awful, frightened mess, but he had stopped his wild convulsing and shaking. After hearing his name screamed out in what sounded like tortured agony, it only took Yuki seconds to appear by Shuichi's side. Eyes soft and concerned, he carefully took an unnaturally cold, pale, IV-ed hand between his own, gripped now by the obvious seriousness of his lover's condition. Doctor Wright better have been true to his name…right about not having to worry.

          "Hush, little Shu, I'm here now." He added for good measure, with a sincere 'go to hell, bitches' written all over it, "I'm here to protect you from these demons."

***

_          What? How…? Yuki, is that really you? How did you get here? Nevermind…it doesn't matter…you're here…Oh God, Yuki, you're here!_

_          I want so badly to throw my arms around him and tell him how much it means to me that he has come, but I'm still trapped in the motionless void the monsters put me in. Damn them. And the fat pocky man. _

_          "Little Shu," he says quietly, stroking my cheek, "I'm here now, love. I'm here to protect you."_

_          "Yuki." I manage to say his name, choking on my tears. Tears of happiness and relief. The monsters have all disappeared, leaving only Yuki's beautiful presence. I can smell him, that naturally intoxicating man scent. His fingers are so, so warm on my face, and his voice soothes away my headache as if it was never even there._

_          "Relax, Shuichi. You're safe here. No one will hurt you anymore. I promise."_

_          That's all I need to hear. Sleep ensues so quickly that I don't even get to enjoy his comforting kiss. Figures._

***

          "Seguchi Tohma."

          "Eiri-san!"

          "Meet me at Shelaat's in twenty minutes."

          "Eiri-san, some of us are on a daily sched-"

          "Just be there."

          Click.

***

          "Did you do it?"

          "Of course I did."

          "Did anyone see you?"

          "No! What kind of a chump do you take me for?"

          "Ehh."

          "That's what I thought. Just remember – I'm the brains of this operation, you're just the brawn."

          "Brawn?"

          "The physical power. I'm the mind power. God damn."

          "Oh…why didn't you just say so?"

          "Anyway. Did you deliver the note?"

          "To where?"

          "To WHERE?! To the only place that would make sense."

          "Uhh…his house?"

          "That's right…did you do it?"

          "Yah. Slipped it under the door."

          "Did you sign it?"

          "Yup."

          "…"

          "What?"

          "…You signed it."

          "Uh, yah."

          "With your name?"

          "How else do you sign somethin'? You sure you're the brains?"

          "You're telling me you wrote the note, signed it with your real name, and slid it under that little fag's door?"

          "Sure did."

          "Don't you realize what you've done?! Now they have your name and they're going to track you down! IDIOT!"

          "…"

          "DAMNITT!"

          "…Oh."

          "Ugh."

          "Sorry Len."

          "Just shut up."

          "…"

          "Ugh."

          A pause. 

          "Why do you hate him?"

          "Because, you lumbering moron, fags don't deserve any better. To see one becoming famous and nobody seeming to care…it's disgusting! Besides…I had a bone to pick with that gay-ass boyfriend of his."

          "Oh yah! He was the one who-"

          "Don't! Don't even mention it. If that Yuki wasn't such a fucking queer, I'd still be in business. Forgive me if to this day I'm still sore about it."

          "How come he said no to you?"

          Another pause.

          "I guess he knew just how evil I was." 

          Cackling.

          "And he knew I hated fags. He was always so damn smart. Didn't know about him, though, until after he really came into the open with that little teenage freak. So I figured hey, what a perfect opportunity to get back at the man who put me out of business and a chance to teach that little twat about how the real world works."

          "…How does it work?"

          "If you're queer, you get the shit beat out of you. One way or another, that's how it works."

          A new voice, a voice shaking with insurmountable fury, a voice that was like a wily vampire sidling up to the two men in the darkness of the alley, that was quiet but rock-hard with rage…breaks through the sinister banter.

          "That's a pretty fucked up outlook, you piece of shit."

          A long, pregnant pause.

          "How about I show you mine?"

***

          Touma grumbled to himself as he whipped around the corner down Shelaat, the road that had taken its name from its most profitable establishment. He was always surprised at how empty the streets were, considering how popular Shelaat's was. But then again, it was on the far side of the city, and the trashy side to boot. Somehow Yuki had found the place one drunken night and had fallen in love with it.

          "Speaking of falling in love," he muttered aloud. His old friend had definitely been hit by that train. Yuki could hardly hide it anymore, although Touma saw it from the very beginning, long before Yuki allowed himself to even think it. The potential in Shuichi was overwhelming, both as an artist and as a lover for Yuki. He was outspoken enough to get himself heard, stood up for what he believed in, and was stubborn enough to coast through Yuki's bad days, bad decisions, and bad-ass attitude. Shuichi saw through that to what he wanted to see in Yuki…a sweet, loving man who had simply experienced a deep trauma in his childhood. So, the icecap that was Yuki's heart melted, slowly revealing the man of Shuichi's dreams. Shuichi couldn't stop the temper, or the memories or nightmares, but he could help Yuki through it all.

          Touma hated admitting this to himself. He hated more, though, that Shuichi had to battle death before Yuki would admit it to HIMself.

          He slowly pulled up behind Yuki's black vehicle, looking with slight disgust at the pub, wondering if it was even open at ten-thirty in the morning. Apparently so. Two more vehicles and a number of bicycles were parked and chained nearby. The neon sign flickered, somewhat falteringly, "OPEN."

          But when he stepped from his car onto the curb, careful not to dirty his sleek white pants, Touma's ears caught wind of a voice he unfortunately recognized. And some thuds he did not happily anticipate.

          If anything could distract Yuki from beating the living hell out of the form on the ground below him, it was not the slamming of Touma's door or his cries of "no" and of horror. It was not Touma's frantic attempts to pull Yuki away from the bloodied figure, beaten beyond recognition. The man – Touma guessed from the rotundity and shape of it – was literally black-faced from the kicks, his clothes smothered in the syrup of his own body. He was curled in a fetal position, shivering like a newborn puppy would left in the cold. Only…this was a human being. 

          "Yuki Eiri, stop this NOW!"

          When Yuki looked up at Touma, he gasped and took a step back. It was as if a demon had possessed him. The blonde's eyes were very nearly black, perhaps just from the darkness of the alley, perhaps not. His chest was heaving, and his shoulders were hunched like some wild beast, tired from hunting its prey and finally killing it. There was blood splattered on his face, his clothes, and the dark stuff covered his hands and designer shoes. Yuki's knuckles were raw and ripped open. Touma's eyes welled with tears.

          "Eiri…"

          And when Yuki collapsed into Touma's arms, sobbing as if they were boys again in New York, Touma didn't care that his pants were no longer white. He held onto his friend tightly as all the frustrations of so much time came pouring out of Yuki's heart, tears rolling down his face as they never had before. Touma looked at the broken heap of what was once a man lying helpless and whimpering on the cold alley floor and couldn't stop the flow of tears himself. It was such a horrible sight – none like he'd ever seen before. Not even in New York. And to think Yuki had done this…

          Yuki gripped Touma's jacket so tightly he nearly ripped it, bawling onto his shoulder. He'd never felt so exposed, so open to the world. But he couldn't have cared less. The man who gave him his first real distaste of heterosexuals and the man who had kidnapped his Shuichi and…who had beaten him senseless…had been brought to justice. Touma's tall pillar of strength was exactly what he had needed at that moment. The man's fingers soothed him, stroking his hair as if he were a child. Oh, how he felt like one. A boy again, having killed the man he had come to love…but who hadn't loved him back…he was only a boy. Shuichi was only a boy…

          "Come on, Eiri-san…" Touma murmured. "We're done here. It's finally over. All of it."

*** 9 Days Later ***

          "The two men suspected of kidnapping and severely beating pop singer Shindou Shuichi have both been apprehended as of Sunday afternoon and are being held downtown for questioning and will not be released until after their trial. Apparently the mastermind behind this horrible event did it to get back at Shindou's partner, renowned author Yuki Eiri, for refusing to let him publish Yuki-san's books. Good move, I'd say! Shindou's attorney has firm beliefs that the evidence against the two, quote – "vile men" – unquote, will be plenty enough to send them to jail for a lengthy amount of time. Shindou is recovering well, however, so fans of both talented men, put your worries away!"

          Shuichi clicked off the television and slowly leaned back into the familiar crook of Yuki's arm. Although Shuichi had his doubts about them both being able to fit comfortably in the hospital bed, Yuki proved to be very agile and maneuverable despite his breadth. Not that Shuichi didn't already know all about that…

          "Yuki," he said softly into the man's neck, nuzzling him lovingly. "Thank you for saving me."

          Yuki took Shuichi's hand in his and held it to his lips for a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there earlier. Don't ever do that to me again."

          The boy placed his hand on Yuki's chest and nibbled on the sensitive flesh just beneath his lover's ear. "This?"

          Chuckling, Yuki wrenched his head away, rubbing the violated spot tenderly. "No, you little imp. Don't run off on me like that again."

          "Oh." Eyes downcast, Shuichi let out a little sigh. "Yuki…what you did for me…to him…I want you to know that I…Well, I just…I want to say that you…and…"

          "Shh, baka," Yuki said gently into the boy's shock of pink hair, stroking the length of his arm slowly. "I know."

          Shuichi pushed himself up, sitting straight, letting Yuki's arm fall behind him, hand coming to rest on his hip. He waited until Yuki gripped him before putting a hand to the man's cheek, looking right into those damnably alluring golden hazel eyes. The sincerity swirling in Shuichi's big glowing orbs took Yuki by surprise, as it usually did. His words, however, did not. 

          "I love you, Yuki Eiri. I always will."

          A tiny smile graced Yuki's lips and he opened his mouth to reply just as Shuichi's mouth captured his. Yuki considered pulling the little baka off him to finish what he was about to say, but he figured could wait. How hard could it be to remember three little words?

____________________________________________________

Wow! It's done! Omg! *celebrates* The long-awaited ending! Hope I didn't rush it…it's 2:30 in the morning, haha. Wow…I hope you guys all liked it! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews, and definitely for the select few of you who think I'm Smut-Queen, or High Priestess of No-Plot. ^_~ I'm so giddy. Hopefully you are too. This is my first **completed** story on FF.Net. Woo. 

Don't be surprised if you see an epilogue, hehe. But don't expect it!

I love you all so much! Thank you! 

Upcoming: None too soon, I'm sure. Quite a busy time for little ol' me. Finishing up high school, you know how it goes. But I am working on an AU story, which the Gravi community desperately needs. Anyway…get back out there and review review review!


	8. Epilogue

I send out my most sincere apologies for ending the story so abruptly…wasn't very tactical of me, was it? Honestly, though, I felt the need to get the damn thing finished, haha. And what else could I say? They live happily ever after. And I do apologize for the lack of depth in my plot ('preciate the honesty Kit!) for those of you who were looking for a good plotty story. However, I did say in the very first chapter that it was just meant to be fluff, haha, and look what I did with it. Plots aren't my thing, unfortunately. It really sucks because I have so many ideas in my head but they all turn out like crap or just don't turn out at all. Kudos to those of you out there who make me look like a peon! Oh, and I'm sorry, I didn't realize you can't leave blank reviews. ^_~ Won't tease you with that anymore.

Since I couldn't bear to end the story with a coup de grace (anyone speak French?) by way of lethal karate chop, an epilogue ensues…Fluff only.

________________________________________________________________

**Epilogue**

          I haven't daydreamed since it happened. Every time I close my eyes and get lost in my own world of fantasy, all I can see is that horrible, endless white of the hospital. All I can hear is the clang of my chains as I roll and bounce in the back of the truck bed, all the while being poked by the sharp objects littering my temporary home. All I can feel is bone on my flesh, striking and lashing and whipping…and laughing.

          But I don't need to daydream anymore, so I'm not upset. I've learned that I can't waste my time yearning for some perfect Yuki that isn't even humanly possible. Yuki is just Yuki, the writer and the man. I love him for who he is, not who I want him to be. Wow...I could make a song out of this.

          Anyway, it's been two months since my kidnapping and the press is still talking about it. Imagine that. My attackers have been given 40 years, and I hope they rot in that awful jail. Yuki says the only reason they were given so long is because of who I am, but that's just as well. Actually, when I think about it, I feel bad for them…even overnight is too long to be in a place you don't know, alone and afraid, not knowing when you'll get out or when they'll stop. But everyone thinks they deserve it, and I can't exactly argue.

          Yuki has been very nice to me, but I can tell it's taken a lot not to yell and ignore me like he once did. He tries his hardest to endure me and to show me he loves me, though he still won't tell me to my face in those direct words. How hard can it be to say three little words? But that's just Yuki, and I love him for it. When I ask if he loves me now, he won't sneer or change the subject. He'll say "What do you think?" or "Wait and see" or sometimes he'll just call me a baka and make love to me. He's so sweet, isn't he? He's been very gentle with me ever since my attack, except on those few occasions recently when I accidentally spilled my grape juice all over his new transcript, and when he told me not to eat anything before dinner and I did and he fixed a nice supper for us…Sure, he yelled at me and tackled me to the ground and threatened to throw me out for not respecting him or whatever…but now whenever he gets really angry, we always end up in bed. Imagine that. But that's just Yuki, and I love him for it.

          "Baka?" Yuki said from the doorway of his office, leaning ominously against the frame, arms folded across his broad chest. "What the hell are you doing on my computer?"

          Shuichi jumped a little, startled, and turned in the rolly chair to give Yuki his best smile. He lost his ingenious explanation, though, when he noticed that his lover was wearing only his distinctive aloof aura. "Umm…typing?" This was the second time this week he'd walked around the house naked. Shuichi told him he could turn the thermostat down…

          Yuki arched an eyebrow in bemusement. "I see that. I guess I was unaware you knew _how_ to type." Shuichi was too dumbfounded to respond, squeaking as Yuki advanced toward him. It was only until the author, bereft of clothing, knelt down beside Shuichi's chair and began to read what he'd been typing, that Shuichi acted. He quickly minimized the document, drawing a slightly suspicious, but more amused glance from Yuki. 

          "What are you hiding?"

          "A lot more than you," the boy managed to say, breathless. Yuki had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was only slightly damp, and his body was…wow…Well, his body was dry, but Shuichi could detect a faint scent of soap wafting up to his senses. And if he didn't stop staring up at Shuichi through his dark lashes with those intense eyes…the cleanest room of the house was about to be defiled.

          Yuki chuckled. That's all it took - that low, masculine sound - for Shuichi to slip from his chair into Yuki's arms, Yuki cradling him like a child in his lap. Shuichi was no child, however, and quickly had one arm around Yuki's neck and the other clutching his smooth, bare back, nibbling at his beautifully angled jawline. It amazed Shuichi how quickly Yuki could get him in the mood. 

          "Mmm…" was all Yuki could murmur out, pulling his lithe lover closer. "Shu…"

          "Yuki," Shuichi pleaded in a strained voice, biting his neck. "I need you so bad."

          "Unhhh…"

          "I need you to…" He paused shyly, but passion caused him to flick his tongue out and stroke the nips he'd inflicted on Yuki's sensitive skin, making the man inhale sharply. Shuichi's inhibitions flew out the window. "…to take off my clothes…"

          "Are you sure that's what you want, brat?" Yuki breathed, pulling the boy's shirt over his head. Shuichi's skin was hot to the touch, but the burning in those ardor-darkened eyes was what made Yuki stop.

          "Yes."

          Hand resting on the boy's waist, _his boy's waist, he slowly leaned down and kissed that damnably cute mouth, letting the boy know through a kiss how much he cared, how much he loved…_

* - *

          "Yuki?"

          What? Yuki peeked open a lazy eye to see Shuichi's worried face looming dangerously close to his.

          "Are you asleep?"

          "Not anymore," was his gruff reply. He rolled over, away from Shuichi's endearing eyes and shoved his head under a pillow.

          He'd been dreaming.

          "Oh." Shuichi's voice sounded suddenly depressed. "I thought…" There was a pause, and Yuki could feel the boy's eyes boring into his back. Then Shuichi sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. After a moment he sighed again, making it annoyingly obvious there was something on his mind.

          "Stop making that noise," came Yuki's muffled request. He lifted the pillow and peeped out, meeting a pair of huge, hopeful, beautiful Shu eyes. "What?"

          Yuki was surprised when Shuichi snuggled close to him, throwing a leg over his waist, and pulled the pillow over both their heads.

          "What are you doing? Your breath reeks."

          Shuichi's pout was plain as day, even in the gloom of the pillow. "I already brushed."

          "Fine, fine, whatever…" He kissed the boy somewhere on the face to wipe that pout away. He couldn't handle it this early. "Now, why don't you tell me why you woke me up." 

          "Gomen...Yuki…I thought you might have been awake already," the boy whispered, a hand shyly moving to rest on his lover's side. "You were talking."

          "Was I?" Being this close to Shuichi was like dangling meat in front of a starved beast. Yuki kissed him again. Victory! Mouth this time. 

          "Yes…" 

          "And I suppose I said something that bothered you?"

          "Yes. Well, no, but…" Shuichi began to get flustered and pulled away from a third kiss, flinging the pillow away, causing them both to squint against the bright sunlight. The singer sat up and put his hands in his lap, looking down at them nervously.

          _Oh lord, what did I say? _Yuki wondered, groaning as he shifted onto his back, rubbing his eyes. It had only been a week since Shuichi had come home from the hospital, and the boy was still a little on the fragile side. _Hopefully I didn't say anything too mean. That would be typical. Ruin my nice-streak in my sleep. Damn it, Yuki._

          He sat up slowly and rested his chin on Shuichi's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist from behind, trapping his arms, too. His eyes lidded halfway. "What could I say that would bother you so, little Shu?"

          "Well…" Shuichi continued to fidget and shift uncomfortably. "You've just…never said that to me before. And I…I don't know what to think."

          _What the hell…? _Yuki kissed his ear, for comfort or for pleasure, neither could tell. But luckily, it gave Shuichi both.

          "You said…you said you love me."

          _Oh. Damn._ When Yuki considered the dream he'd been having, and how real it had seemed, it all made sense. No wonder Shuichi was worried about whether he had been awake or not. 

          Yuki slowly scooted around in front of Shuichi, who looked up at him pleadingly, wanting so badly for Yuki to say "Of course I love you, Shuichi, and I'm going to remind you every single day from now on until forever." He would have even settled for a simple "I do."

          But Yuki didn't say anything. He took Shuichi's face in his hands and kissed him, moving over him and forcing him to lay back onto the bed. Yuki's spindly fingers laced through his lover's and he moved them above the boy's head, holding them gently. He lowered himself against Shuichi's quivering body, kissing his forehead, lips, and then nose. 

          "Shuichi," he began quietly, looking directly into the boy's loving eyes, "I was dreaming when I said that." Shuichi's face fell a little, but being a naturally happy person, he couldn't help but still feel so, so special in Yuki's touching embrace. 

          "It's okay," he whispered softly, squeezing Yuki's hands. He reached up and stole a little kiss. "I love you anyway!"

          The author smiled down at him, at this young man who had put his faith, trust, love, and life into him, and him alone. Yuki refused to get choked up. _Think romantic. Think novel! _He knew, though, that what he felt was no work of fiction. It had taken him months to accept the fact that he had fallen in love again. Now, a few months after that to put it into words. And surprisingly, he didn't feel like he was walking down the plank, about to jump to his death. Surprisingly, he wanted this. He was ready.

          "But Shu," he began, releasing one of his hands and putting it against the boy's warm cheek, "I want you to know that it's the truth." Before Shuichi could ask what the truth was, Yuki silenced him with a hard kiss.

          Time stopped. Shuichi's heart, which had begun to pound, stopped.

          "I love you."

____________________________________________________

Ja! However much more I may want to add on to this story, I must bid a farewell, an au revior, and a bon voyage. I want to give my thanks to all of you who liked this story enough to read it up to this point. Once again, sorry about the last chapter. x_X And once again, pray to the scribe gods that I can get somewhere with my AU ficcie. And that I can get my essay for PSU done.

Love ya all! 


End file.
